Paper Mario Remastered
Paper Mario Remastered is a remake of Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64, developed by Ghostrealm Studios and Intelligent Systems for the Enigma console. Enigma Store Description When Bowser steals the Star Rod from Star Haven, chaos ensues when he uses it to kidnap Princess Peach. Now Mario must rescue the seven Star Spirits with the help of his partners in order to stop Bowser. *''Relive the classic Nintendo 64 game with updated graphics and gameplay tweaks!'' *''Delve into the Pit of 100 Trials to test your abilities!'' *''See Luigi's new story unfold as he works to stop King Boo and Bowser Jr.!'' Story Changes While the general story remains the same, some slight changes have been made. *The intermissions now feature a subplot for Luigi much like how both Peach and Bowser had intermissions in The Thousand-Year Door, in which he is assisting Professor E. Gadd with fighting the combined forces of Bowser Jr. and King Boo, who have been sent by Bowser to raise an army of ghosts in Evershade Valley. These segments utilize platforming not unlike that of Super Paper Mario and Bowser's Thousand-Year Door intermissions. **This subplot comes into play during the final chapter, where a new area of Bowser's Castle holds some Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon enemies that Luigi helps you deal with. **Regarding Luigi's diary, it gets more entries, with Luigi using it to cover up his work with E. Gadd. *Bowser now has private scenes with Kammy Koopa during the intermissions, where he discusses his crush on Peach. These segments give more insight into why he acts the way he does. *Several partners and characters from The Thousand-Year Door and Paper Mario: Rebooted make cameo appearances: **Vivian and the Shadow Sirens make a cameo appearance in the Toad Town Tunnels. **Admiral Bobbery can be seen shipwrecked on Lavalava Island. **Ms. Mowz can be seen in the Koopa Bros. fortress stealing items, mirroring her first appearance in the Thousand-Year Door. **Rawk Hawk can be seen visiting the Toad Town Dojo later on in the game, and serves as an optional boss. **Don Pianta can be seen visiting Shiver City for what he describes as "legitimate business reasons". **Several X-Nauts can be found near Star Hill, foreshadowing the events of the next game. **Goombork is an optional boss in Bowser's Castle. **Yoshi is present at Peach's party at the beginning of the game, but manages to escape and can be found in Toad Town when it is first visited. **Koopus appears as one of Bowser's Koopatrols in several intermissions. **Ecto appears in the Luigi intermissions as an ally of E. Gadd. **Shybill appears in Shy Guy's Toy Box as an NPC. While he doesn't attack Mario, he does talk to him. *A post-game storyline now exists involving the Koopalings. *Several species like Piantas, the Beanish, and several others that appeared in the later Paper Mario games now appear in various towns. *The Hammer is available from the start of the game. Because of this, the back area of Goomba Village isn't required to be visited, and Jr. Troopa is fought for the first time right before you leave the village. *Twink no longer delivers Mario the Lucky Star due to Action Commands being available from the start. Instead, he simply tells Mario that Peach is okay, with the enemy Magikoopa simply wanting to attack Mario. *Poochy now appears on Lavalava Island as an ally. *Chuck Quizmo now has more quiz questions, with new locations he can be found at. Gameplay Changes *The artstyle now resembles that of Paper Mario: Rebooted, which was inspired by Color Splash's artstyle, but used the Thousand-Year Door designs for enemies and certain characters. *The battle mechanics are based on The Thousand-Year Door's, with some fights adjusted accordingly. This also means the audience is featured as a mechanic, though they work differently due to Star Power being used for the Star Spirits instead of the Crystal Stars. *The control scheme has been adjusted accordingly for the Enigma console due to the Nintendo 64 having a different controller. Because of this, the Engima's bottom screen can be used to see stats and information during a battle, and grants access to menus outside of battle. *Action Commands are now available at the start of the game. *Cutscenes can now be skipped. *Koopa Koot now gives out more favors, including some more combat-related ones. These allow you to obtain more Star Pieces. *More letters can be delivered by Parakarry. *A Pit of 100 Trials now exists, accessible in the Toad Town Tunnels after completing Chapter 1. The boss of the pit is Merlon, who seeks to test your skills. Star Pieces are rewards in the Pit, and are also hidden throughout it. **One unique feature is that several of the Pit's floors are based on the debug rooms left in the original game, with the 100th floor based on old concept art. *Several badges from The Thousand Year-Door and Rebooted are now in the game, alongside most of the unused badges left in the data of the original Paper Mario. Development Paper Mario Remastered started development when Rebooted was wrapped up. Ghostrealm Studios was looking to revisit the series again, and decided on remaking the original game due to it being incredibly outdated by modern standards. The main goal throughout development was to keep the general vibe of the original game, but have the combat mechanics of The Thousand-Year Door as well as fixes to the game, namely removing the slow start it was infamous for. Trivia *Ghostrealm Studios chose to remake the original Paper Mario instead of The Thousand-Year Door because they believed that the original game would benefit more from the remake. *A reference to how Sticker Star and Color Splash caused immense controversy within the Paper Mario community exists through an NPC in Koopa Village. Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Enigma Games Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Remakes Category:Ghostrealm Games